zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Jade Everett
Jade Everett, also called The Jade Dragon, is 19 years old and a member and the leader of Team JADE. Her weapon of choice is the Collapsible Dust Empowered Sword (CDES) called The Gentleman and she is the half-sister of Erek Kyanos and Delilah North and the daughter of Colton Blackthorn. Physical description Jade has pale skin, purple eyes and long dark green hair tied up in a high ponytail. In her ponytail, she has golden hair ornaments with green beads and a pair of chopsticks. She wears a light blue top with gold lining and a dark blue jacket with gold pauldrons over top. She has a white skirt with frayed ends that is longer at the back. She wears black tights and blue and light blue boots. She also has her sword holstered around her waist along with several containers of various Dust blades. Personality Ever since she was a child, Jade was troubled by abandonment issues stemming from her father abandoning her and her mother. As she got older, Jade's insecurity manifested in a desire to control every aspect in her life. As a result, Jade comes off as very controlling, especially to her team, though her intentions are often good. She is fairly confident in battle, and has the skill and power to back up her taunts. Through her years at Beacon, Jade has learned to become less controlling and more easygoing. Behind her tough exterior lies a girl with a kind and gentle heart. Abilities Powers *'Aura:' Jade is able to use her Aura, the manifestation of her soul, to protect herself and heal injuries. She primarily uses it more defensively to deflect attacks so she can move in to strike her opponents. *'Semblance - Telekinesis:' Jade's Semblance is the power of telekinesis, allowing her to control and move objects with her mind. *'Keen intellect:' Jade is highly intelligent and earned exceptional grades during her time at Beacon Academy. *'Dust empowered abilities:' Through the use of her Dust sword, Jade can achieve a variety of supernatural effects in battle. *'Enhanced speed and dexterity' Skills *'Combat mastery:' Jade is highly skilled in physical combat and is easily able to hold her own in a battle. **'Swordsmanship:' Jade's combat skills primarily lie in her swordsmanship, as a sword is her primary activity. Equipment *'The Gentleman:' Jade's primary weapon, she is proficient with her sword and utilizes its Dust powered abilities. **'Dust blades:' In the pouches along her waist are several sword blades made out of Dust. Jade can easily swap out the blade on The Gentleman for another (in a similar fashion as Raven Branwen's sword), allowing her to achieve a variety of effects and perform different attacks according to what type of Dust is loaded in. Trivia *Jade is a shade of green as well as a precious ornamental stone, commonly used in Chinese ornaments, many of which take the form of dragons which coincides with Jade's alias. Category:RWBY characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Good